The Vasculitis Clinical Research Consortium (VCRC) is a founding member of the Rare Diseases Clinical Research Network (RDCRN). The VCRC is the major clinical research infrastructure in North America dedicated to the study of vasculitis. The VCRC was established in 2003 and has grown to include 17 academic medical centers in the United States and Canada conducting investigator-initiated clinical and translational research. The VCRC also partners with 50 other centers worldwide for the conduct of clinical trials. The VCRC conducts observational cohort studies, biomarker development, studies of genetics and genomics, clinical outcomes research, studies using an online patient registry, pilot clinical projects, and multicentered, randomized clinical trials. Core components of the VCRC include the VCRC Clinical Data Repository, The VCRC Biospecimen Repository, The VCRC Patient Contact Registry, the VCRC-NIH Data and Safety Monitoring Board. The VCRC also hosts a public website providing information to patients about vasculitis and our research programs. The VCRC-VF Fellowship provides support for 2-years of mentored training focused on clinical care and research in vasculitis. The VCRC Administrative Unit provides support to the overall research infrastructure of the Consortium, including core administrative functions required to effectively and efficiently direct the operations of the VCRC clinical research infrastructure. The VCRC Administrative Unit includes the Principal Investigator, Directors of Clinical Trials, Biomarker Discovery, Patient Engagement, and Training. VCRC Staff include a Project Manager and a Laboratory Manager. Another important role of the VCRC Administrative Unit is to maintain excellent intra-Consortium communication. The administrative structure of the Consortium has grown and evolved to most effectively and efficiently serve the needs of the group, and will continue to do so over the next 5 years to ensure that the Consortium runs smoothly, effectively, and productively.